The present invention relates to improved pipe coupling, and more particularly relates to improved construction of a pipe coupling made of a plug and socket separably assembled with each other.
Conventionally, metallic materials are in general used for major elements of a pipe coupling and assembly of these elements is mostly based upon screw engagements or projection-hollow engagements. Such manner of assembly requires application of delicate machining after initial shaping of the elements in manufacturing, and also requires complicated operation for assembly and disassembly of the pipe coupling in use.
In practice, it is often required to adjust flow rate of fluid passing through a piping system including the pipe coupling. Conventionally, a separate cock is connected to the pipe coupling in order to enable such adjustment of the flow rate. Addition of such a cock inevitably results in a complicated and enlarged construction of the pipe coupling and its related parts in the piping system.